If Spiderman and Superman Met
by herofic96
Summary: Spiderman and Superman have a good old fashioned chat.


"Hey, what's up, Doc?"

Spiderman looked at a figure tied up with what looked like metal tentacles.

"I didn't have to stop you this time," he said. "You did it to yourself."

* * *

"I'll get you Spiderman!" Doc Ock said as he was being escorted to a police vehicle. "When I get out, you'll…"

"Yea, I'll rue the day I crossed you," Spiderman said. "Could you bring some ice cream next time? Ben and Jerry's keep raising their prices."

"Good work, Spiderman."

"Hey, who said that?" Spiderman said. "Spider sense isn't tingling, so, it's not bad, I think."

Spiderman looked up to see figure in a red cape, blue apparel, and a large red S on his chest.

"Superman?!"

* * *

"This is weird."

Peter sat across Clark Kent inside a coffee shop.

"What makes you say that?", Clark said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"For one thing, I'm not used to talking to big time superheroes in jeans," Spiderman said. "Another, why are we talking in a coffee shop? Shouldn't we be doing this in Shield or whats it called?"

"Watchtower."

"Yes, that," Peter said. "Aren't you worried about, you know, civilians listening?"

"The shop is closed," Clark said. "And the owner of this place happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey, Jimmy, thanks for inviting me over," Clark said.

"No problem, but bring me back a souvenir next time, would you? One that is 'out of this world'," Jimmy said before he walked to the back.

"He's nice," Peter said.

"Thank you," Clark said. "I've known him for a long time. So tell me Parker, how has it been lately?"

"Well, let's see," Peter said. "No Galactus, Thanos, or even some kind of time travel mystery, so, it's been good."

"I'm not talking about Spiderman, Clark said. How's Aunt May?"

"Ohh, that," Peter said. Worried, as usual. But still healthy for an old lady. "

"How about Mary-Jane?"

"Ohh, going good," Peter said. "We're getting married in a couple of months."

"Ahh, I see, need any tips?"

"I actually do," Peter answered. "Right now, the only advice I get from supers is Tony and Cap. Not exactly the best in this area."

"Count yourself lucky it's not Batman," Clark said. "Though, he wouldn't bother giving advice in the first place."

"Ohh, right…Batman…"

"You don't like him?"

"Well," Peter said. "I met him once. Too serious and broody. I like that guy Nightwing, though, have you met him?"

"Yes, both of your jokes are equally as bad," Clark replied.

"Hey, you're Superman," Peter said. "You're suppose to be the nice one."

"I am compared to Batman," Clark said. "You know what he said about you? 'I'd give him a 5 out of 10'."

"A 5?"

"If it makes you feel better, he said I was a 6," Clark said.

"Wow, he is mean."

"Not exactly," Clark said. "He just sees things differently from me. He grew up skeptical, distrusting. I, on the other hand, learned to trust people and be a little bit naive, thanks to my parents."

"Really?" Peter asked. "I never really heard anything about your parents before."

"Well, then, prepare for an old man's story," Clark said. "I never met my biological parents in person, because my home planet blew up. I was the last surviving member of my planet. I was supposed to be alone, lonely, but those two insignificant farmers in Kansas, they took me in, made me never feel alone. When I grew up, struggling with my powers, not sure what to do, my dad always talked to me about how I would be a great man someday. When he passed, I thought I had lost someone so unique and precious. But, when I grew up, I learned I was wrong. That my father isn't unique. This planet is filled with millions and millions of Papa Kents, people who teach the same things my father taught me. I decided to protect them because they were basically the same people who protected me.

"I see," Peter said. "Hey,if I may ask, how do you…you have so much power, I've seen you break asteroids and pull planets. How do you always control that much power?"

"It isn't easy," Clark said. "One thing that always haunts me is that I always have to hold back, keep myself in check. If I lose control for even one second, I could kill someone. But it's worth it. Everyday I come home to Lois and my kid and I realise its always worth it."

Peter smiled.

"It's the same for you, isn't it?" Clark asked.

"What?"

"You know what else Batman told me? He said, one good thing about you, you're a lot stronger than you show, but you keep it down because you want to protect others."

Peter fell silent.

"You want to know why I came here to meet you?" Clark said. "Because you remind me a lot of myself, minus the horrible jokes. Your uncle, he was a great man. People call us superheroes, but it's people like Uncle Ben and Papa Kent that are the real superheroes. I came here to see whether you were the real deal, and you are."

"So, what? You want me to join the Justice League?"

"No," Clark said. "I think the Avengers would benefit from someone like you anyway. Having a good talk like this is already more than enough."

Clark got up in his costume.

"Well, I have to go, Lois is making casseroles for dinner."

"Ahh right, I have to go too," Peter said. "Can I still ask for some marriage tips?"

"Maybe later," Superman said. "You have me on speed dial."


End file.
